Eroberungen à la Slytherin
by Gewaltgoere
Summary: -Drarry- Draco, Held und Vorbild aller Slytherins, steckt in einer Misere; ständig kreisen seine Gedanken nur um einen bestimmten Gryffindor... unterstützt von Blaise Zabini, entwickelt er einen perfiden Plan, der einfach klappen muss!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bother

„Mir scheint fast so, Mister Potter, als hätte ihr ohnehin schon aufgeblasener Kopf in letzter Zeit noch an Umfang zugenommen."

„Ich sehe nicht ganz den Zusammenhang zwischen meiner Kopfgröße, so sehr sie Sie auch zu interessieren scheint, und dem Zaubertrankunterricht, Sir. Könnten Sie sie daher einfach auf sich beruhen lassen?"

„Ruhe, Potter, ich entscheide, worüber ich mich in meinem Unterricht auslasse. Es ist mein Recht als ihre Lehrkraft, es Ihnen mitzuteilen, wenn Sie mich in irgendeiner Weise vom Unterrichten ablenken", fuhr Snape leise und bedrohlich zischend fort, sodass er trotz gesenkter Stimme im ganzen Zaubertränkeraum zu hören war. Harry bemühte sich Snape nicht einfach laut etwas entgegen zu schreien und beschränkte sich auf einen hasserfüllten Blick, den er Snape zuwarf. Dieser erwiderte den Blick nicht weniger giftig, und es schien, als könnten jeden Moment gleißende Funken puren Hasses sowohl aus den kalten Käferaugen Snapes als auch aus Harrys smaragdgrünen Augen stieben. Der ganze Kerker war von einem bedrohlichen Knistern erfüllt.

„Glaubt ihr, Snape steht auf Sankt Potter?", fragte Malfoy tonlos am Slytherintisch, während sich die beiden eben Genannten weiter böse anfunkelten.

„Garantiert."

„Bestimmt."

„Kein Zweifel – guck dir die beiden doch mal an."  
„Offensichtlich… vielleicht ist es aber auch nur so…", begann Zabini geheimnisvoll flüsternd und legte eine kurze, nachdenkliche Pause ein, während die anderen Slytherins ihre Augen auf ihn richteten, bevor er fortfuhr, „dass die beiden einfach heißen Sex zusammen haben und sich nach wie vor einfach hassen!"

Ein kurzes Schweigen der Betretenheit und Verblüffung über Blaises Worte, das schließlich durch Draco gebrochen wurde: „Blaise… das… ist echt eklig. Sag so was nie wieder. Nie –wieder."  
„Was ist daran eklig?", fragte Blaise und sah Malfoy aus großen Augen an, doch in Gedanken schien er jene Vorstellung weiter zu vertiefen.

„Snape ist so…so alt. Ich würde sogar sagen asexuell. Und zum ‚Auserwählten' erspare ich mir lieber jeglichen Kommentar", erwiderte er mit schleppender Stimme und stampfte – vielleicht etwas härter als nötig – mit dem Stößel auf die Käferaugen, die sie für den Zaubertrank brauchten, ein. Pansy Parkinson sowie auch Crabbe und Goyle ließen ein Kichern vernehmen, wobei sich so gut wie jeder sicher war, dass Crabbe und Goyle nicht mal wussten, was asexuell überhaupt bedeutete.

„Auch unser wertgeschätzter Meister der Zaubertränke hat so seine Bedürfnisse, mein lieber Draco", sagte Blaise und fügte beim Anblick von Malfoy, der weiterhin seine Käferaugen zermalmte, genüsslich hinzu, „du bist doch nicht etwa eifersüchtig? Möchtest dich auch gerne mit _Pisspott-Potter_ streiten, nur um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu kriegen, wie?"

Malfoy spürte, wie sich unter Blaises viel sagendem Blick ein Licht rosa Schleier des Scham über seine Wangen legte, und versuchte ihm auszuweichen, indem er seinen Kopf von den Übrigen wegdrehte. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf die sich immer noch angiftenden Snape und Harry. Sie schienen wie zwei Schuljungen, die sich gegenseitig Beleidigungen an den Kopf warfen, nur dass sie etwas geschickter mit Worten umzugehen wussten – und dass einer von beiden schon fast vierzig Jahre alt war. Doch statt Sätze wie _„Deine Mutter hab ich gekannt – die war hässlich!"_ drangen Punktabzüge und Drohungen wie Nachsitzen oder Strafarbeiten über die blassen Lippen des Hauslehrers von Slytherin.

„Wollen Sie dadurch ihre Macht demonstrieren? Punktabzüge?"

„Ich will es nicht nur – ich tue es auch. Nochmals 5 Punkte von Gryffindor."

Während Hermine versuchte Harry zu beruhigen und ihn davon abzuhalten, sich von Snape provozieren zu lassen, und Ron kurz davor war, Snape selbst irgendetwas entgegenzuschmettern und nur noch auf der Suche nach den richtigen Worten war, wurde sich Malfoy langsam bewusst, dass es so auch immer zwischen ihm selbst und dem berühmten Potter aussehen musste, wenn sie sich mal wieder streiten…. Nur mit weniger Worten und mehr Flüchen.

Er schnippte, von diesem Anblick seltsam angewidert, eines der Froschaugen vor ihm in die Richtung der beiden, nicht sicher, wen von beiden er treffen wollte… doch die beiden waren sich nun so nah, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten, während sie sich weiter anstarrten, beide darauf bedacht, nicht nachzugeben und den anderen in die Knie zu zwingen, sodass er wohl einen den beiden treffen würde…

…hätte sich Potter nur nicht grade in dem Moment, von Granger beschwichtigt, wieder seinen Trankzutaten zugewandt, um unter Snapes kalten Blick seinen Trank zuzubereiten. So verfehlte das Froschauge, das hilflos durch den Kerker surrte, sein eigentliches Ziel und klatschte, nachdem es an Snapes Augen vorbei geflogen war, gegen die kalte Steinwand, um dort einen hässlichen, schleimigen Fleck zu hinterlassen.

Snape schien in seinem Hirn hastig die Flugbahn des Objekts, das eben seinen Blick gekreuzt hatte, zu rekonstruieren, und kaum zehn Sekunden später war sein Blick schon zu Malfoy rübergehuscht, der mit unschuldigem Blick einige Wurzeln zerschnitt.

„Mister Malfoy", schnarrte er, als er neben dessen Tisch stand und ihn argwöhnisch beäugte, „muss ich mir Sorgen um Sie machen?"  
„Keineswegs, Sir, ich bin lediglich etwas unachtsam mit meinem Messer umgegangen und bin wohl… ausgerutscht."

„Ah ja…", sagte Snape und hob eine Augenbraue leicht an. Allerdings lag es nicht in seinem Sinne, einen Slytherin – und dann auch noch seinen Lieblingsschüler – zu bestrafen. Auch wenn das eben gerade ein eventuelles Attentat auf ihn war…. Es war noch lange kein Grund, seine lebenslange Einstellung zu ändern und plötzlich anzufangen, seine eigenen Schüler zu bestrafen. Außerdem war er sich sicher, dass Malfoy ihn eigentlich hatte unterstützen wollen und einfach nur ein miserabler Schütze war.  
Also huschte Snape wieder durch seinen Kerker, ohne Malfoy weiter zurechtzuweisen oder auch nur einen strengen Blick zu verpassen. Malfoy hatte sein Ziel erreicht – er hatte Snape von Potter getrennt, und musste sich nicht mehr darüber ärgern, wie ähnlich sie in ihrem Verhaltensmuster bezüglich Potter waren. Insgeheim blieb ihm der Gedanke natürlich im Kopf hängen, aber wenigstens hatte er es jetzt nicht mehr vor Augen.

Ein wenig erleichtert wandte er sich nun tatsächlich wieder seinen Zaubertränken zu… allerdings nicht ohne ab und zu einen Blick zu Harry zu werfen, der– auch mit Hilfe der Granger – gerade an seinem Zaubertrank verzweifelte. Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte Draco bei diesem Anblick über die Lippen.


	2. Chapter 2

„Mister Malfoy, muss ich mir Sorgen um Sie machen?"

„Halt die Klappe, Blaise", antwortete Malfoy matt und ohne Blaise weiter zu beachten, der sich gerade einen Spaß daraus machte, Snape zu imitieren.

„Mister Malfoy, mir scheint, mit Ihnen stimmt etwas nicht. Mister Malfoy, mir fehlen die Zeiten, als Sie sich noch bei mir eingeschleimt haben, und mich nicht mit Froschaugen beworfen haben", fuhr Zabini in derselben, schnarrenden Stimme fort, und sah Malfoy dabei übertrieben vorwurfsvoll an.

„Ich hab überhaupt nicht…ach vergiss es."

„Was? Sie sind nur ausgerutscht? Na dann ist es natürlich okay. Ich kann Ihnen ja eh nichts übel nehmen, mein kleines Schn…"  
„ Halt's Maul, hab ich gesagt. Ich bin nicht in Stimmung dafür", grummelte Malfoy bestimmend. Er saß mit gekreuzten Beinen auf einem grünen Sessel im Slytherinkerker und starrte geistesabwesend in die Flammen, während Blaise Zabini als perfekte Kopie Snapes – zumindest was Haltung und Stimmlage betraf, mit dem Aussehen haperte es (Gott sei dank) noch – direkt neben ihm stand und auf ihn einredete.

„Hm… dann stimmt wohl wirklich was nicht mit Dir. Dann muss ich mir ja _tatsächlich_ Sorgen machen! Immerhin hast du meine Snape-Imitationen immer geliebt." Zabini vergrub theatralisch das Gesicht in den Händen und begann zu schluchzen.

„Nein, habe ich nicht. Die waren immer… grausig." Malfoy erschauderte. Er hasste es, wenn Zabini so melodramatisch war. Und das war er häufig.

„Geht es Dir nicht gut?", fragte Blaise und sah Malfoy skeptisch an, doch bevor dieser mit einem mürrischen „das hab ich doch gerade gesagt!" antworten konnte, knallte Blaise ihm schon eine Hand an die Stirn, um seine Temperatur mit seiner eigenen zu vergleichen.

„Lass den Blödsinn, ich bin nicht krank! Es ist… ach egal", murrte Malfoy und schlug Blaises Hand sofort weg.  
„Dann erzähl mir, was los ist. Ich brenne darauf, es zu erfahren." Malfoy wünschte sich einen kurzen Moment, dass Blaise wirklich brennen würde. Aber eigentlich sollte er ja gerührt sein, dass sich jemand so für ihn interessierte... trotzdem empfand er Blaises Fragerei gerade nur als nervig.

Blaise sah Malfoy noch eine kurze Zeit lang an, bevor er sich auf einen Sessel, der direkt neben dem Malfoys stand, niederließ, und ihn von dort aus weiter beobachtete. Dracos graue Augen fixierten das Feuer, das wild im Kamin tänzelte, und damit den kargen Wänden des Gemeinschaftsraums ein bisschen Wärme verlieh. Doch Blaise sah ganz genau, dass Draco direkt durch die Flammen hindurch sah. Er war ganz weit weg. Wahrscheinlich betrachtete er in Gedanken gerade etwas ganz anderes. Etwas, das schon länger sämtlichen Raum in seinem weißblonden Kopf einnahm. Etwas, das ihn sowohl bei Tag, als auch bei Nacht verfolgte. Das seine Sinne benebelte und ihn einhüllte in ein Gefühl schwärmerischer Unsicherheit. Blaise wusste nur noch nicht, was das war. Oder besser: Wer das war. Wer konnte Draco so verzaubern, dass er nicht mehr er selbst war? Dass er so trist vor sich hinsinnierte und niemanden an sich ran ließ? Nun, verschlossen war er ja immer gewesen, aber wo war seine hämische, arrogante Art geblieben? Sonst strahlte er zumindest ein überragendes Selbstbewusstsein aus… man fühlte, dass er sich über alle anderen stellte… und zwar so sehr, dass man selbst auch glaubte, seiner nicht würdig zu sein… doch nun… Nichts.

Irgendjemand hatte Draco kaputt gemacht.

Da war Blaise sich sicher. Und noch einer Sache war sich Blaise sicher:

Er konnte so viel danach fragen, wie er wollte – Malfoy würde ihm nicht antworten. Da konnte er genau so gut mit den grünen Seidenvorhängen seines Himmelbettes reden. Oder mit Crabbe und Goyle. Und zwar über Stochastik.

„Fein… dann schweig halt…", sagte Zabini, als er eingesehen hatte, dass er nicht weiter kommen würde, und vergrub sich in eins seiner Bücher. Das war immer noch sinnvoller als Draco dabei zuzusehen, wie er in Gedanken in den Flammen versank.

Draco war vollkommen damit einverstanden, einfach zu schweigen. Das war es ja sowieso, was er vorhatte. Wenn alles ruhig war, konnte man am besten nachdenken… sich in seine eigene Welt vertiefen… sich vollkommen seinen Gedanken hingeben. Und das war es nun mal, was er gerade wollte.  
Seine Gedanken waren in letzter Zeit so durcheinander, sie wirbelten hin und her, erzeugten große Strudel, in denen er sich immer und immer und immer wieder verlor. Es machte ihn ganz wahnsinnig. Nachts konnte er nicht einschlafen und tagsüber konnte er sich kaum auf andere Dinge konzentrieren.

Immer wieder huschten seine Gedanken zu einer bestimmten Sache. Einer bestimmten Person. Manchmal kam es langsam auf ihn zugekrochen, es bahnte sich langsam seinen Weg in sein Hirn… und manchmal durchzuckte es ihn wie Blitze.

…Blitz… ja, das war der richtige Begriff… Wo ein Blitz doch so viel mit dem, was seine Gedanken fesselte, zu tun hatte. Doch eigentlich war dieser ganz besondere Blitz nur Nebensache für Draco… vielmehr waren es die grünen Smaragde, die wenige Zentimeter weiter unten leuchteten, oder das schwarze Gebüsch aus Haar, welches direkt darüber wucherte…

Malfoy konnte Harry Potters Gesicht einfach nicht mehr aus seinen Gedanken verbannen, so sehr er es auch versuchte – es half einfach alles nichts. Am liebsten würde er dieses Gesicht, das ihn so sehr verfolgte, ihn ständig wach hielt und beschäftigte, in sein ganz persönliches, mentales Askaban stecken, doch das funktionierte nicht. Nichts funktionierte.

Wie Draco so in seinen Gedanken rum dümpelte, wurde ihm die Stille langsam lästig. Es war nicht gut, zu sehr darüber nachzudenken. Dabei wurde ihm manchmal ganz schlecht, und auch jetzt schien er an dem Gefühl der Übelkeit zu ersticken. 

„Blaise, du hast doch… Ahnung", begann Malfoy langsam, vermied es aber immer noch, Blaise anzusehen. Dieser blickte über den Rand seines Buches hinweg, musterte Malfoy, und legte es dann auf seinen Schoß.

„Ja, von einer ganzen Menge Dinge sogar. Aber was meinst du genau?"

Und hier kam Malfoy bereits zu einer ersten Hürde – wie sollte er Blaise denn bitte sein Problem beschreiben? „Erinnerst Du dich, wie ich durch den Kerker gerannt bin, und geschrien hab ‚ich hasse Potter! Ich hasse, hasse, hasse ihn!'? Oh natürlich, dass hab ich ja auch die letzten 5 Jahre durchgehend gemacht. Jedenfalls… ich hab mich geirrt. Anscheinend steh ich auf ihn, ich krieg ihn nämlich nicht aus dem Kopf."

Malfoy entschied sich gegen diese Variante. Zumal er sich auch nicht eingestehen wollte, dass er tatsächlich auf Potter stand. Also wollte er Worte wie „Liebe" gar nicht erst in den Mund nehmen. Stattdessen sagte er ganz knapp: „Beziehungen."

Das war schön neutral, und konnte jede x-beliebige Person meinen.

Zabini hob eine Augenbraue. Komischerweise genau wie Snape es immer tat, obwohl Blaise im Moment gar nicht versuchte, Snape zu imitieren. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es zwischen dir und Pansy kriselt."

„Bitte?", fragte Draco überrascht, der im ersten Moment gar nicht einsah, was Pansy denn mit der ganzen Sache zu tun hatte.

„… ich dachte nur… warum sonst solltest du nach Beziehungstipps fragen…"

Beziehungstipps. Wenn Draco das schon hörte. Widerlich. Aber er hatte sich nun mal entschieden, sich ein klein wenig Hilfe von Blaise zu holen, da er alleine nicht weiter wusste… und jetzt musste er das halt ertragen.

„Zwischen mir und Pansy läuft nichts… und sie hat auch überhaupt nichts mit meinem momentanen… Zustand zu tun."

„…Ich glaube sie sieht das anders. Aber na ja. Deine Sache. Was ist dann?"

„…Nun… da ist jemand… also… wenn man jemanden… ähm… also...", stammelte Draco vor sich hin. Er fühlte sich richtig hilflos. Und während er so vor sich hin brabbelte und stotterte, zeichnete sich ein leichtes Grinsen auf Blaises Gesicht ab, dass im Laufe der Stammelei immer größer und größer wurde, bis es Malfoy entgegenstrahlte und dieser irritiert aufhörte, Schwachsinn von sich zu geben.

„Du bist verliiiiieebt", flötete Blaise in einem spöttischen Sing-Sang.

„Schnauze", grummelte Malfoy. Er bereute jetzt schon, was er getan hatte.

„Na, na! Also, ich will mal nett und hilfreich sein… dein Problem ist, dass Du keine Ahnung hast, wie Du an sie rankommen sollst, oder?"

Malfoy fragte sich, ob er das überhaupt wollte, wie er sich ein Zusammensein mit Potter vorstellen sollte, und ob er diese Gefühle zulassen konnte, aber in der Zeit, in der er nachdachte, hatte er schon längst genickt.

„Weiß sie, dass du existierst?"  
„Ich denke schon." In Malfoys Kopf ratterte quasi ein Film ab, in denen sämtlichen Szenen, in denen er Harry und seine erbärmlichen Freunde schikaniert hatte, zu sehen waren. „Doch, ich bin mir sicher."

„Wie viel weiß sie über Dich?"  
„Ähm… nicht viel." Erste Lüge.

„Redet ihr manchmal mit einander?"  
…abgesehen von den ganzen Zankereien und Verfluchungen. „Nein."

„Habt ihr gemeinsame Freunde?"  
„Nein…"

„Warst du jemals gemein zu ihr?"  
„Nein…" Zweite Lüge.

„Hast du schon irgendwelche grobschlächtigen Fehler gemacht?"  
„Nicht, dass ich wüsste…" Dritte Lüge.

„Hm…", machte Blaise. Dies war ein Zeichen dafür, dass in seinem Kopf die Analyse bezüglich Dracos Chancen bei seiner ‚Auserwählten` und der weiteren Taktik zur Eroberung ‚ihres' Herzens auf Hochtouren lief.

Malfoy war extra darauf bedacht gewesen, nichts zu sagen, was vermuten ließ, dass es sich bei dem Objekt seiner Begierde um ein männliches Wesen handelte, und so ging Zabini natürlich davon aus, dass es sich um ein Mädchen handelte, dass hier erobert werden musste…

„Also, Dracolein…"

„. . .nur, weil ich dir etwas anvertraut habe, das zeigt, dass auch ich Gefühle haben kann, heißt das nicht, dass du mich jetzt so behandeln darfst."

„Schade… na ja, wie auch immer. So wie ich das sehe, haben wir zunächst zwei Möglichkeiten. Wir sollten einen frontalen Offensivschlag zunächst vermeiden, da ich dich, so wie du im Moment bist, nicht direkt auf Frauen los lassen möchte."  
„Hey! Was willst Du denn dami…" Doch Blaise unterbrach ihn. Er legte sanft einen Finger unter Dracos Kinn und führte Dracos Gesicht nah an sein eigenes heran. Als er zu sprechen begann, konnte Malfoy seinen süßen Atem auf seiner blassen Haut spüren.

„Lieber Draco, ich will sagen, dass Du die Kunst der Verführung… ähm… der Konversation noch nicht so beherrscht wie ich." Dann ließ Zabini ihn wieder los.

„Das war gerade der schwulste Moment meines Lebens", erwiderte Draco trocken.

„Es tut irgendwie weh, das von jemandem zu hören, der so einen Vater hat wie du."

„…er ist hetero. Auch wenn er nicht so aussieht. Er ist hetero."

„Na ja, zurück zu meiner Taktik. Du hast jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten.

Erstens: Wir verwandeln dich in ein Mädchen und-"

„Nein."

„Na gut: Zweitens: Du freundest Dich mit einer ihrer Freundinnen an."

„Wie war der Plan mit dem Mädchen werden noch mal?"

„Ach was, das packst du schon. Sei einfach nett und freundlich… oh, ich sehe schon, da tauchen die ersten Probleme auf."  
„Na besten Dank!", fauchte Draco.

„Keine Ursache!", strahlte Blaise und klopfte Draco auf den Rücken.

Als Malfoy wenige Stunden später in seinem Bett lag, das genau so grün war wie alles andere im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum, und Crabbes und Goyles Schnarchen zuhören musste, dachte er noch einmal über Blaises Plan nach. Allein durch die Existenz dieses Plans fühlte er sich schon anders als zuvor. Es war keine nagende Ungewissheit mehr in ihm – er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. Er hatte sich seine Gefühle gegenüber Potter eingestehen müssen… der Hass und Groll, den er Harry gegenüber verspürt hatte, hatte sich langsam in… ja, in was eigentlich verwandelt? Malfoy fand sich am ehesten mit dem Wort ‚Verlangen' ab. Damit konnte er leben…

So hoffnungslos es zunächst auch klang, sich entweder mit Granger oder Weasley anzufreunden – Malfoy wollte es versuchen. Er musste einfach nur ein lieber, kleiner Slytherin sein… dass das allein schon ein Widerspruch in sich war, ignorierte er gekonnt.

Die Idee, sich mit ein paar verachtungswürdigen Gryffindors, die man fünf Jahre lang gedemütigt und gequält hatte, anzufreunden, war so absurd, dass es einfach funktionieren musste… oder?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gryffs just wanna have fun

Da Draco mit dem hoffnungsvollen Gedanken "ich bin ein lieber Slytherin, morgen freunde ich mich mit den Gryffindors an!" eingeschlafen war, wachte er auch mit eben diesem Gedanken auf. Er kreiste penetrant in seinem Kopf herum und spukte in jeder Ecke von Malfoys durch und durch durchtriebenem Gehirn.

Draco rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen, blinzelte ein wenig dem anstehenden Tag entgegen und fragte sich, was über ihn gekommen war, dass er das seltsame Bedürfnis verspürte, sich mit Gryffindors anzufreunden. Doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis ihm wieder alles in den Sinn kam.

Blaises ganzer bescheuerter Plan.  
Da er aber selbst keinen besseren, bzw. überhaupt keinen Plan hatte, würde er sich sklavisch genau an diesen halten. Sehr viele Details enthielt der sowieso nicht.

„Freunde dich mit ‚ihren' Freunden an."

Gesagt - getan.

Denn das war immer noch besser als sich in ein Mädchen zu verwandeln… zumindest klang es bislang noch nicht so schlimm… na ja, der Plan klang einfach weniger kostenaufwendig und verlangte nicht allzu viel Wissen war irgendwelche Verwandlungszauber betraf. McGonagalls Unterricht eignete sich halt eher zum Schlafen als zum Aufpassen.

Draco schlenderte durch die Gänge Hogwarts', in der Hoffnung einen der erwählten Gryffindors zu erspähen. Irgendwo würde er schon einen finden, immerhin wuselten sie ihm doch sonst auch dreist vor der Nase rum, um ihn zu nerven und so lange zu reizen, bis er sich erhobenen Zauberstabes – und von Crabbe und Goyle beschützt – in ein Wortgefecht stürtzte, in dem manchmal nur der Gegner mit Worten agierte, während Malfoy auf andere Methoden baute… die meistens ein paar deftige Flüche beinhalteten. Doch Draco wollte sich jetzt im Moment nicht an vergangene Streitereien erinnern, er war im Hier und Jetzt, und er brauchte definitiv einen dieser grässlichen Gryffindors… und zwar einen von der Sorte, die ständig Harrys Gegenwart genießen durften, die, die sich in seinem Glanz sonnten, die bei ihm sein konnten, wann immer sie wollten…

Und schließlich war es endlich soweit:

Als Draco einen der erwählten Gryffindors mehr oder weniger allein in einem Gang aufgespürt hatte, sah er seine Chance gekommen. Bei dem ‚Auserwählten' handelte es sich um Ron Weasley, und ‚mehr oder weniger allein' bedeutete in diesem Kontext, dass neben ihm das kleine Wieselmädchen – Ginny oder wie auch immer – ging. Die beiden liefen in einiger Entfernung vor Draco, doch er konnte sie genau an den feuerroten Haarschöpfen erkennen. Er verfolgte die beiden ein wenig und beschleunigte seine Schritte, um die Distanz zu verringern. Als er so nah an ihnen dran war, dass sie ihn auf jeden Fall hören mussten, wenn er irgendetwas rufen würde, warf er dem Wieseljungen die erstbeste Nettigkeit, die ihm einfiel, an den Kopf, und zwar in der Lautstärke, dass es jeder hören konnte: „Hey Weasley, du siehst heute gar nicht so bescheuert aus wie sonst!"

Sofort fuhr Weasley herum – seine Ohren plötzlich genauso rot wie seine Haare. Das Wieselmädchen tat es ihm gleich. Lang lebe die Individualität.

„Was hast du gerade gesagt, Malfoy?", keifte Ron und funkelte Malfoy böse an. Dieser verstand zunächst nicht, was genau daran nicht zu verstehen gewesen sein könnte, aber als kluger Slytherin dachte er blitzschnell mit und schob Rons Unverständnis auf die schlechte Akustik des Korridors, das ablenkende Gebrabbel der Massen und das ohnehin schlechte Gehör der Weasleys (was wahrscheinlich an der Armut lag – oder am Umgang mit Muggeln), also wiederholte er seine Worte noch mal.

Was aber seltsamerweise nichts am Gesichtsausdruck der beiden Weasleys änderte… nein, es schien sie sogar nur noch mehr zu erzürnen. Völlig unverständlich für Malfoy.

Sofort zückten sie ihre Zauberstäbe und hoben sie bedrohlich in die Höhe, das Gesicht wutverzerrt. „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein…", keifte Ginny und trat einen Schritt auf Malfoy zu, der sie verständnislos ansah.

Sollte doch einer mal diese Gryffindors verstehen… wie man sie auch ansprach, war es verkehrt. Dauernd fühlten sie sich angegriffen und sahen in allem einen Provokationsversuch oder einen Grund anzugreifen… Idioten.

Draco musste einsehen, dass dieser Annäherungsversuch wohl gescheitert war… also zückte er ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab, seine Miene verfinsterte sich und er war bereit, ihnen all die Boshaftigkeiten entgegen zu spucken, die ihm auf der Zunge brannten.

Blaises Plan war spontan in den Hintergrund gerückt, jetzt hatten andere Dinge Priorität. Gerade wollte Draco einen gemeinen Fluch zischen, während er den beiden Weasleys voller Abscheu in die vor Hass funkelnden Augen blickte, als er sich besinnte… wenn er jetzt die beiden Wiesel angriff, würden die doch wahrscheinlich alles Potter erzählen und sich kläglich bei ihm ausheulen… das wiederum würde bedeuten, dass Potter ein noch schlechteres Bild als sowieso schon von ihm haben würde und an Kontakt mit ihm in keinster Weise interessiert sein würde… andererseits würde sich Potter ja auch vielleicht als Rächer seiner geschmähten Freunde sehen und ganz bewusst die Konfrontation mit Malfoy suchen, um diesen zur Rede zu stellen… und dann hätte Malfoy ihm vielleicht noch ganz andere Dinge zu sagen.

Bevor Draco sich entscheiden konnte, fand er sich schon hinter zwei breiten Rücken wieder, die sich vor ihn geschoben hatten: Crabbe und Goyle waren mal wieder voll im Einsatz.

Auch wenn Malfoy das diesmal nicht allzu recht war.

„Verkriechst du dich wieder hinter deine zwei Gorillas, Malfoy?", rief Ron und seine Stimme bebte vor Zorn. Genau deshalb wollte Malfoy diesmal nicht flankiert werden… jetzt war er plötzlich wieder der Feigling, der sich nur mit zwei Leibwächtern aus dem Slytherinkerker hinaustraute.

„Lasst gut sein…", murmelte Draco entgeistert und zog mit hängenden Schultern ab. Sich jemals mit einem der beiden rothaarigen Plagen anzufreunden konnte er wohl abschreiben. Stattdessen fasste er sofort ein neues Ziel ins Auge…

Doch zuvor hieß es sich noch ein bisschen von Blaise im Umgang mit mÄdchen schulen zu lassen. Und zwar mit richtigen Mädchen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bücher, Bücher!

Nachdem Draco sich flüchtig von Blaise hatte schulen lassen, fasste er neuen Mut und ging, strotzend vor Selbstbewusstsein, seinem nächsten Ziel entgegen.

Blaise hatte ihm das übliche Geplänkel erklärt, auf das er wahrscheinlich auch selbst gekommen wäre, hätte er sich nur ein bisschen mehr Mühe gegeben; sei nett zu ihr, nicke oft und tu so, als wärst du interessiert, an dem was sie sagt, sei hilfsbereit, lächle so gut wie immer, widersprich ihr nicht, fang niemals an zu sabbern, schnarchen oder einzuschlafen, sei charmant, lass den Gentleman raushängen, mach ihr Komplimente, auch wenn du's nicht so meinst und höre ihr immer zu – denn wenn sie dir eine Frage stellt und merkt, dass du ihr nicht zugehört hast, bist du verloren. Dann spüre den Zorn einer Furie.

Und Malfoy wusste was es bedeutete, den Zorn einer Furie zu spüren… hatte er doch in der Vergangenheit nur wenig auf das geachtet, was Pansy ihm tagein tagaus so alles erzählte.

Draco konnte spüren, dass er sich der Person, nach der er sich momentan sehnte, sehr nah war… er konnte es förmlich riechen – denn der penetrante Geruch von tausenden, auf engem Raum zusammengepferchten Büchern lag in der Luft und wurde immer stärker, je näher er seinem Zielort kam…

Kaum hatte er die Tür zur Bibliothek geöffnet, konnte er sie schon erspähen. Ganz allein in einer Ecke, hinter einigen Stapeln Büchern verschanzt, kauerte Hermine Granger über ein Buch und absorbierte es nahezu… dabei wirkte sie fast wie ein Dementor, der sich über einen leblosen Körper beugte.

Jetzt war taktisches Vorgehen angesagt. Er konnte sich nicht noch so einen Patzer erlauben wie bei dem Wieseljungen. Obwohl ihm Worte wie „Schlammblut" oder „Zaubererschande" auf der Zunge lagen, schluckte er sie einfach runter – und sie hinterließen einen bitteren Nachgeschmack. Hier hieß es nett sein, Komplimente verstreuen und all das befolgen, was Blaise ihm in einem fünfminütigen Crash-Kurs beigebracht hatte.

Mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen steuerte Draco Hermines Tisch an, doch statt sich plump einfach direkt zu ihr zu setzen und sie anzuquatschen, stellte er sich demonstrativ vor das Bücherregal, in dessen Nähe sich Hermines Tisch befand. Sanft wiegte er seinen Körper hin und her, von einem Fuß auf den andern, als begutachtete er sorgfältig den Inhalt der Bücherregale.

Nichtssagende Büchertitel starrten ihm entgegen, mit denen er überhaupt nichts anfangen konnte und dennoch blieb er einige Zeit vor dem Regal stehen und tat so, als ob er die Bücher, die dort standen, studierte. Er legte eine Hand ans Kinn und die Stirn in Falten, um seiner gespielten Nachdenklichkeit Nachdruck zu verleihen. Er spürte, wie er langsam die Aufmerksamkeit einer bestimmten Person erlangte. Hin und wieder fühlte er einen schüchternen, zurückhaltenden Blick seinen Rücken streifen, in dem allerdings auch allerhand Boshaftigkeit steckte. Er war also unerwünscht, aber noch war das Spiel nicht vorbei. Nein, es fing gerade erst an… Allerdings spürte er irgendwann nicht nur einen einzelnen Blick, sondern immer mehr verstohlene Blicke verschiedener sich im Raum aufhaltender Schüler. Vielleicht war das alles auch nur Einbildung – denn wer konnte schon fühlen, wie viele Personen ihn anstarrten?

Als Draco das Gefühl hatte, lang genug da gestanden zu haben, und sich allmählich etwas dämlich vorkam, nahm er endgültig Kurs auf Hermines Tischchen, das übersät war mit diversen Büchern, einigen Pergamentrollen und ein paar Federkielen. Er fragte sich zwar, wozu sie diesen ganzen Kram brauchte, aber er wollte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken; hier galt es sich nicht mit kleinen Zwischenfragen aufzuhalten, sondern stets das Ziel im Auge zu behalten und anzupeilen: eine oberflächliche Freundschaft um an Harry Potter ranzukommen.

Und wie erreichte man am Besten einen Bücherwurm?

Mit Büchern, ganz genau.

Als Malfoy Hermines Tisch erreichte tat sie so, als hätte sie ihn nicht wahrgenommen... doch natürlich hatte sie ihn sofort bemerkt. Er war ein selten gesehener Gast in der Bibliothek und damit höchst verdächtig… bei näherem Nachdenken glaubte sie sogar, ihn noch nie hier gesehen zu haben – immerhin war sie inzwischen quasi zum Inventar der Bibliothek geworden und kannte sich bestens mit den Dingen aus, die so in der Bibliothek vor sich gingen. Ein hochnäsiger, arroganter, blonder Slytherin wäre ihr da doch sofort aufgefallen…

„Entschuldigung…", sagte Malfoy schon fast übertrieben höflich und tippte Hermine, die tief über den Tisch gebeugt war und quasi mit der Nase in den Büchern steckte, auf die Schultern. Unmerklich verkrampfte sich seine Hand als hätte er in etwas sehr Ekelhaftes gefasst, doch er blieb stark und ließ sich nichts anmerken. Es ging hier um etwas wirklich, wirklich Wichtiges… Schlammblut hin oder her, jetzt war er tatsächlich auf sie angewiesen.

Hermine schreckte auf und sah verwirrt in Malfoys Gesicht, der nun direkt hinter ihr stand… sie hatte sich mehr oder weniger tatsächlich erschrocken: einerseits hatte sie Malfoy zwar längst wahrgenommen und damit gerechnet, dass er nichts Gutes im Sinn hatte, wenn er sich solange in ihrer Gegenwart aufhielt, aber dass er sich gleich so… offensiv nähern würde hatte sie doch tatsächlich überrascht. Und noch wusste sie nicht, was eigentlich dahinter steckte. Sie blickte in seine eisgrauen Augen, die heute ausnahmsweise nicht ganz so hasserfüllt und grausam aussahen wie sonst… fast so, als würde er sich Mühe geben, besonders nett und wenig durchtrieben auszusehen. Das war fast noch gruseliger als der „echte" Draco; sein gequältes Lächeln, das sein Gesicht seltsam verzerrte, war der beste Zeuge. Nachdem Hermine sich wieder etwas gefangen hatte und einigermaßen dafür gewappnet war, ein Gespräch mit Malfoy zu führen, zischte sie ein aggressives: „Was?"

Auch wenn Malfoy jetzt so tat, als wären sie ebenbürtig und in der Bibliothek auf neutralem Grund – Hermine hatte deshalb noch lange nicht vergessen, was in den letzten Jahren geschehen war. Wieder. Und wieder. Und immer wieder.

Malfoy trat einen Schritt zurück, analysierte die Situation und plante jeden einzelnen seiner Schritte, die nun erforderlich waren… er hatte es sich wesentlich einfacher vorgestellt… auf diese Feindseligkeit war er nicht gefasst gewesen… auch wenn er sich vorher eingeredet hatte, dass er sich dessen bewusst war.

Er schluckte einmal, um dann in Phase 2 seines Granger-Plans einzutreten; das Ansprechen hatte ja schon mal einigermaßen geklappt, jetzt fehlte nur noch das Überzeugen, dass man eine freundliche Absicht habe…

„Entschuldigung…", wiederholte Malfoy gefasst, „aber ich suche ein Buch… und ich dachte du könntest mir vielleicht helfen… wo Du dich doch so gut mit Büchern auskennst…"

Hermine hob eine Augenbraue. Wow – nach so vielen Jahren hatte er bemerkt, dass sie sich mit Büchern auskannte, alle Achtung. Wo er sie doch sonst jeden Tag damit aufgezogen hatte.

„Jedenfalls suche ich ein Buch… und kann es einfach nicht finden…"  
„Dann mach doch die Augen auf", wollte Hermine gerade keifen, aber sie besann sich eines Besseren – es interessierte sie zu sehr, worauf Malfoy eigentlich hinauswollte.

„Große Errungenschaften der Zauberkunst?", fuhr Malfoy jetzt wieder etwas unsicherer fort. So langsam kam er sich doch unendlich blöd vor. Wer sollte denn schon glauben, dass er sich jetzt plötzlich, nachdem er sich immer gegen Zauberkunst gesträubt hatte, so brennend dafür interessierte, dass er ein ganzes Buch darüber lesen wollte? Und dann noch nicht mal die Standardlektüre – nein, gleich das dicke Buch mit den tausend unnötigen Zusatzinformationen!

Auf einmal begannen Hermines Augen zu funkeln und zu glänzen – ihr ganzes Gesicht hellte sich auf und ein bemerkenswertes Lächeln nahm den Platz ihres Gesichtes ein, wo vorher noch finsteres Grollen zu sehen war. „Wirklich?", strahlte sie und sprudelte voller Euphorie los, „es gehört zu meinen absoluten Lieblingsbüchern!" Draco fragte sich, was es wohl bedeutete zu den „absoluten Lieblingsbüchern" Hermines zu gehören… aber er ließ Hermine einfach fortfahren und setzt dabei ein mehr oder weniger überzeugendes Lächeln auf. „Kein Wunder, dass du es nicht findest, ich hab es mal wieder ausgeliehen…" Sie ließ ein kleines, winziges Kichern vernehmen. Ein Kichern, wie es Draco noch nie vernommen und vor allem in diesem Moment nicht erwartet hatte. Das also war die Ekstase eines Bücherwurms. Es war, als hätte sie sich um 180° gedreht.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass jemand wie du solche Bücher liest…"  
„Jemand wie ich?", hakte Malfoy in einer günstigen Pause nach. Fragen stellen – das war einer der Punkte, die Blaise in zum Thema Kommunikation nahegelegt hatte.

„Oh", sagte Hermine und hielt kurz inne, als wüsste sie kurz nicht, was sie sagen sollte und Draco war, als könne er sie leicht erröten sehen, „… also… ach… du weißt schon!"

Malfoy wusste nicht so ganz, aber er tat so als wüsste er… also nickte er leicht.

„ Also, ich hab es bei mir im Schlafzimmer… wenn du möchtest, kannst du es dir da abholen, wenn ich hier… nein, ich glaube es ist keine gute Idee wenn du zum Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum kommst… weißt du was, warte einfach hier und ich hole es dir jetzt schnell…"  
Draco nickte wieder und lächelte, diesmal wesentlich ungezwungener. Mit so viel Hilfsbereitschaft einer Gryffindor – und dann auch noch einer Muggelstämmigen – hatte er nie gerechnet.  
Es lief doch alles bestens…

Während Hermine aufsprang, um zu ihrem Schlafsaal zu eilen, um das Buch zu holen, ließ sich Draco langsam auf einen Stuhl an Hermines Tisch fallen und schlug die Beine übereinander.

Das war nun doch wirklich zu einfach.  
Er lachte hämisch in sich hinein.

Hermine freute sich, Wissen verbreiten zu können.

Und das dann auch noch an Slytherins.

Vielleicht konnte man ihn doch ändern?

Ändern? Nein, verbessern!


End file.
